


Soie

by Dilly



Series: Sous les draps des Mangemorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soie, comme elle le définissait bien…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soie

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'une ancienne ficlet initialement publiée sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal durant la précédente décennie.

 

La soie, comme elle le définissait bien… Lucius Malfoy le policé, Lucius Malfoy le doucereux, le raffiné, l'aristocratique.

Quand il y songeait, elle avait toujours été là… Sur les mains fines et maternelles de ses premières petites amies à Poudlard, caressant ses cheveux encore courts. _« Tes cheveux sont doux comme de la soie. »_ Au bord des lèvres capiteuses et brillantes des jeunes hommes qu'il levait dans les ruelles sombres ou sur les quais des ports. _« Ta peau est douce comme de la soie. »_ Compliments convenus, entre deux gémissements graves et halètements, des corps minces mais solides contre lesquels il se frottait dans l'ombre.

Pff, à les écouter, ce mot perdait toute son importance. Mais il n'en résumait pas moins à lui seul la vanité de son existence.

Soie, la mouvance feutrée du serpent.

Soie, l'artifice du confort et de la sécurité.

Soie, les robes étincelantes de brocart de celle qui ne savait être autre chose qu'une mère.

Soie, le secret de ses pensées dans son esprit solitaire.

Et soie par-dessus tout, la tension vers les garçons aux yeux brillants.

Soie l'intense jubilation qu'il ressentait quand il se laissait glisser sur la pente du plaisir.

Soie le doux enveloppement après la crise.

Et il oubliait tout…

Oubliés l'écoeurement et la gorge serrée ; oubliée la toile du mensonge.

Elle glissait sur son visage comme un suaire. Elle remplissait sa bouche et ses oreilles.

Le sexe, la soif : tout était nacre et blancheurs.

Tout était si blanc…

Mais ce n'était pas la vraie beauté, cela il le savait.

La vraie beauté c'étaient les entrelacs de blancheur sculptés par les ténèbres, et dont il était amoureux.

 

Mais il ne connaissait plus que la noirceur de son âme et la clarté neigeuse du plaisir, ainsi que l'idée insurmontable de ce qu'il avait perdu.

 


End file.
